Noite de Natal
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Nessa noite de natal ela jamais poderia sentir frio, não importa quanta neve caísse, seu corpo e coração estariam aquecidos envoltos em seus braços.


Fairy Tail não me pertence, e sim ao incrível e maravilhoso Hiro Mashima *-*

AVISO: Contém hentai, não diga que eu não avisei depois ~

* * *

**Noite de Natal**

_Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartphilia_

* * *

- Nee Natsu... Por que você está na minha casa de novo?

- Para passar a Noite de Natal com você!

- AYE!

Natsu e Happy estavam jogados no sofá quando Lucy entrou com algumas sacolas com os últimos ingredientes da ceia para aquela noite.

- Tanto faz... Eu ia chamar vocês mesmo, mas não é legal ficar entrando na casa dos outros dessa forma.

- Viu, eu disse que ela ia chamar a gente Happy.

- Aye! Lucy, na ceia vai ter peixe?

- Peixe de ceia?! Não, eu vou fazer algo mais tradicional... Enfim, vocês vão me ajudar?

- AYE!

Natsu e Happy responderam em uníssono e foram até a cozinha. Não demorou muito para que alguns pratos fossem quebrados, ou que os ingredientes começassem a faltar.

- AAAAH! Quem foi que comeu as azeitonas que eu deixei aqui?!

Quando Lucy olhou, eles colocaram o restante das azeitonas na boca.

- Fora da cozinha! Os dois, ou essa ceia não sai hoje!

- Happy, acho que a Lucy ficou chateado com a gente!

- Hum, o que podemos fazer para animá-la então, Natsu?

Os dois estavam na sala e ainda ouviam a amiga reclamar da cozinha de como era difícil lidar com os dois.

- Veja Natsu, está nevando – O pequeno gatinho azul apontou para a janela – Ah, já sei, podemos melhor a decoração de natal da casa!

- Boa idéia Happy, e o que faremos!?

- Natal tem que ter neve né? Vamos abrir a janela e deixar a neve entrar, AYE!

- Hoho – Boa ideia Happy, vamos fazer isso!

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Lucy que estava na cozinha pondo a ave para assar, sentiu um vento gélido, e se abraçou para aquecer.

- Nossa, como está frio... - A garota olhou pelo basculante da cozinha e reparou que havia começado a nevar – Deve ser por causa disso...

Ela então se agachou e pôs as mãos perto do forno, a cada minuto que passava parecia que ficava cada vez mais e mais intenso o frio.

- Que estranho, não era para estar tão frio assim dentro de casa... Será que aqueles dois estão bem?

Ao chegar à sala pode ver o caos instalado: O chão estava coberto de neve, a árvore antes enfeitada agora estava pegando fogo, os enfeites da árvore agora estavam quebrados e espalhados pelo chão.

- AAAAH!

Lucy correu, pegou a pequena árvore e jogou pela janela em direção ao rio que ainda não havia congelado, em seguida bateu a janela com toda a força.

- Como vocês conseguiram aprontar algo em tão pouco tempo?

- Desculpa Lucy, é que queríamos ajudar com alguma coisa!

- Ai o Happy deu a ideia de enchermos tudo de neve...

- E o Natsu de tentarmos enfeitar ainda mais a árvore...

- Tá, chega de explicações! Eu vou arrumar essa sala, e vocês dois vão ficar quietos no sofá até a ceia estar pronta... Sim? Dessa maneira vocês já me ajudam bastante.

- Aye...

Ambos concordaram tristes, eles realmente tinham a melhor das intenções, só não conseguiram executá-las como queriam. Lucy conseguiu arrumar tudo, e pôs os enfeites quebrados em sacos para depois colocá-los no lixo.

- Muito bem, agora vou voltar para a cozinha... E comportem-se.

Disse em um tom severo. Às duas horas seguintes transcorreram sem maiores problemas, tanto que quando tirou o prato principal do forno foi logo colocá-lo na mesa, para aproveitar e ver como os dois estavam. E novamente, Lucy acabou surpreendida com a capacidade que Natsu e Happy tinham de fazer besteira. O chão da sala estava repleto de garrafas vazias de sakê, Happy estava caído no canto do sofá, em um sono profundo, e Natsu estava deitado no sofá, dormindo também, com uma garrafa ainda em mãos. Lucy suspirou e pôs o frango na mesa, em seguida caminhou até os amigos.

- Fala sério... Como é que esses dois conseguem transformar tudo sempre em uma grande confusão.

Lucy tentou acordar primeiro o exceed, mas nada, apenas uma resposta resmungada.

- Esse não acorda tão cedo...

E então lhe pegou no colo e o pôs na poltrona, para que pudesse dormir de maneira mais confortável, e em seguida tentou acordar o dragon slayer.

- Natsu... Natsuuu~

Ela agachou e começou a cutucar o rosto do garoto, mas nada dele acordar, apenas resmungava palavras desconexas.

- Ah droga... Tanto trabalho para esses dois estarem dormindo dessa maneira agora...

Lucy suspirou, mas não tinha remédio, nenhum dos dois parecia que acordaria em breve. A loira resolveu ao menos tirar a garrafa da mão do amigo, mas ele estava segurando com força.

- Droga Natsu... Como você pode ser tão forte bêbado e dormindo? Solte essa garrafa!

E por fim deu um puxão mais forte e o garoto soltou. Lucy sorriu vitoriosa e pôs o recipiente ainda com um pouco de bebida no canto, para poder ajeitar o amigo no sofá. Porém antes que conseguisse, Natsu caiu no chão, exatamente em cima da maga dos espíritos.

- Argh! Mesmo dormindo você consegue fazer confusão garoto!

- Ahn... Lu-cy...

- Ah, você acordou... Ande, levante para que eu possa sair.

Ao invés de sair de cima da amiga, ele a prendeu entre seus joelhos, esticou a mão e pegou a garrafa de bebida que poucos segundos atrás Lucy havia posto no canto, bebeu um gole e então beijou a amiga, fazendo-a beber também.

- Vamos Lucy... É natal, cadê o seu espírito natalino?

A garota engoliu o sakê, que desceu queimando pela garganta.

- Natsu, o que você está pensando?

- Nada... Apenas quero que você fique feliz...

E novamente tomou um gole do sakê e beijou a amiga, fazendo com que ela bebesse mais um pouco. Porém dessa vez ao invés de se afastar, ele continuou beijando a pele branca e sedosa de Lucy, primeiro o canto da boca, em seguida começou a distribuir uma trilha de beijos, que desceram até chegar à base do pescoço. A cada toque quente dos lábios de Natsu, Lucy se contorcia embaixo dele.

- Aa-aaah, Natsu...

A garota suspirou o nome do dragon slayer quando o mesmo derramou um pouco da bebida em seu colo, que convergiu perfeitamente para o vale dos seus seios fartos, fazendo a gemer quando o mago inclinou-se e começou a sugar a bebida.

- Na-tsu ~

A garota gemia cada vez que sentia a língua do parceiro contra a sua pele. Em um movimento lento e torturante Natsu abriu a camiseta de zíper frontal de Lucy, e em seguida abriu sutiã, que tinha o fecho na parte da frente também.

- Vamos Lucy, se você quiser parar com isso, à hora é agora... Porque se continuarmos eu não vou poder me conter.

Lucy então inclinou o corpo para frente e puxou o garoto para perto pelo cachecol, e então lhe beijou com delicadeza os lábios, em seguida o beijo foi se aprofundando, até suas línguas se encontrarem. Natsu rapidamente se livrou das roupas abertas de Lucy, e as jogou no chão, e fez o mesmo consigo, se livrando do seu colete preto. O garoto gemeu ao sentir os seios frios de Lucy contra sua pele quente.

Natsu fez com que Lucy se deitasse novamente no chão, e recomeçou a sua trilha de beijos, dessa vez indo mais além, passando pelos seios e deixando-lhe marcar avermelhadas, que mais tarde com certeza ficariam roxas, até passar pelo umbigo e chegar na saia. O garoto de cabelos rosa suspendeu as pernas da loira, e em um movimento lento, porém constante, se livrou da saia junto com a roupa de baixo que a garota usava. E então voltou, lambendo a perna direita da amiga desde a altura do joelho até a parte interna da coxa, e parou um breve momento.

- Ah Lucy, seu cheiro e seu gosto conseguem ser mais embriagantes que qualquer bebida...

Seu hálito quente se misturava com a pele sensível e delicada da região, fazendo Lucy se contorcer no chão, arrepiada. Quando a língua de Natsu lhe penetrou, a maga dos espíritos celestiais arqueou as costas. A cada momento os movimentos se intensificavam, Natsu lhe lambia de maneira voraz e precisa, passando por cada ponto sensível da região, até que por fim acariciou com a ponta de sua língua quente o clitóris de Lucy, que gemia cada vez mais alto embaixo de Natsu. O garoto então percorreu o caminho de volta até a boca da garota, e antes de lhe beijar sussurrou com seu hálito quente.

- Você é mais doce que sakê, Lucy ~

E voltou a beijar-lhe, de forma selvagem e sensual. Ambos sentaram sem se separar do beijo ardente, e com ajuda de Lucy, Natsu rapidamente se livrou de sua calça e encostou-se no sofá, puxando a garota para o seu colo, e quando lhe penetrou, seu grito de dor foi abafado pelo beijo que ainda compartilhavam.

Não tardou para que Lucy começasse a mexer os quadris em cima de Natsu, que aumentou a velocidade com a qual investia contra a loira. Na cidade, os sinos de natal ecoaram por todos os cantos, e dentro daquele cômodo, abafou os gemidos que indicavam que ambos haviam chegado ao clímax, juntos, em perfeita sincronia com os sinos que anunciavam que o dia 24 havia se transformado em 25 e que já era Natal.

Antes dos sinos terminarem de soar, Lucy já estava deitada no chão de novo, com Natsu aconchegado entre seus seios, ele dormia como uma criança, e mesmo nos sonhos chamava por seu nome.

- Lu-cy... Lucy ~

A garota sorria e lhe acariciava o cabelo rebelde.

- Sim, eu estou aqui... E vou sempre estar, Natsu...

O garoto então abriu os olhos por um breve instante e sorriu para a amiga, e murmurou contra sua pele alva:

- Feliz Natal Lucy...

Lucy não respondeu de imediato, olhou para o teto e fez um balanço daquela noite... Happy comprovou que tinha o sono pesado, mesmo com tudo que ambos fizeram a pouco mais de cinco metros do exceed azul, ele ainda dormia na poltrona; ela então olhou para o jantar que a essa altura já havia esfriado; e então olhou de relance para o garoto aconchegado em seu colo.

- Lucy?

Natsu chamou a garota de olhos fechados, preocupado porque ela não havia lhe respondido. Ela então riu, e desfez toda a tensão envolta no ar.

- Sim... Feliz Natal Natsu~

* * *

Yeah! Finalmente a última! Essa aqui vai para a Ray õ/

Que nem lê Fairy Tail, mas eu encho o saco dela com NaLu, porque NaLu é amor e paixão

Ray... Feliz Natal! Você sabe o quão me faz feliz nas minhas tardes monótonas, não é? E quantas madrugadas já não viramos apenas no skype, falando abobrinhas, conversando sobre yaoi, discutindo nossas histórias... Waaah! Tantas coisas *q*

Que ainda possa te dar uma fic de natal por muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitos anos ~

E para você que leu até aqui: Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo! Que ano que vem Fairy Tail só faça crescer e crescer! Que tenhamos todos cenas dos nossos ships favoritos, principalmente NaLu, porque NaLu é CANON DEMAAAAAAAAIS

E se quiser me deixar feliz, basta uma review curtinha ~

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*


End file.
